Smile
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: Senyum hal yang sangat mudah namun dilupakan oleh Sebastian, Senyum itu juga yang dirindukan oleh Ciel entah itu tulus ataupun hanya senyum palsu. / "Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum kalau orang yang kucintai sedang tersiksa seperti ini" /


Disclaimer: Toboso Yana

.

.

**Smile**

.

.

Summary

Senyum hal yang sangat mudah namun dilupakan oleh Sebastian, Senyum itu juga yang dirindukan oleh Ciel entah itu tulus ataupun hanya senyum palsu. / "Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum kalau orang yang kucintai sedang tersiksa seperti ini" /

.

.

Sebastian sedang duduk bersandarkan tembok dikasurnya. Matanya terpejam, memori saat tuan mudanya berubah menjadi setan terputar kembali di kepala Sebastian. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mata merahnya menunjukan berbagai macam rasa bercampur aduk disana. Ia menjambak pelan rambutnya, ia tak tahan akan semua perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

'Kenapa aku begitu lemah,' Batin Sebastian.

Matahari mulai menunjukan dirinya, sinarnya menembus tirai jendela kamar, membuat Sebastian tersadar akan pikirannya.

"Ahh waktunya menyiapkan sarapan untuk _Bocchan_," Kata Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi Sebastian. Tangan terampilnya dengan cepat menyiapkan semuanya, menyiapkan sarapan palsu. Ya sarapan palsu, karena Ciel tidak akan lagi dapat merasakan nikmatnya makanan yang biasa Ciel makan –makanan manusia-.

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya," Kata Sebastian saat memasuki kamar tuannya.

Ciel duduk di pinggir kasur. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, membuat sepasang iris matanya tak terlihat. Ciel tak menanggapi kata-kata Sebastian. Sebastian bergerak untuk mengganti pakaian Ciel namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Ciel.

"Aku lebih nyaman memakai baju ini, lagi pula tak akan ada yang datang kesini," Kata Ciel, masih menundukan kepalanya.

Sebastian tak berkomentar apapun, ia bangkit dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan mudanya.

" Hari ini saya membuat teh hitam," Kata Sebastian dan memberikan cangkir pada Ciel, cangkir kosong.

Ciel menerima dan langsung membanting cangkir tersebut.

" Sudah cukup, aku sudah muak akan semua sandiwara ini, aku bukan manusia lagi!" Bentak Ciel pada Sebastian.

Ciel menekuk kakinya, meringkuk diatas kasur dan berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar," Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri!"

"Yes, my Lord," Kata Sebastian dan keluar dari kamar Ciel, setelah membersihkan pecahan cangkir tentunya.

Kaki panjang Sebastian melangkah dengan irama yang konstan, melangkah keluar manison tuannya. Ia ingin pergi sebentar ke hutan, hanya sebentar. Pelan-pelan ia keluar dan berajalan menjauhi manison tersebut, ia tak ingin Ciel mengetahui bahwa dia pergi secara diam-diam. Namun, dari balik jendela kamar terlihatlah Ciel sedang memperhatikan Sebastian yang keluar dari manisonnya.

'Mau kemana Sebastian?' tanya Ciel dalam hati. Tapi, ia tidak berniat untuk mengikuti Sebastian.

'Apa dia mencari jiwa lain?'

'Ah tidak-tidak, Sebastian hanya tertarik dengan jiwaku,' batin Ciel dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Tapi jiwaku sudah tak dapat dimakan Sebastian lagi, jadi bisa sajakan dia mencari orang lain,' pikir Ciel.

'Argh kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia sih,' Ciel menjambak rambutnya pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan Sebastian lagi.

'Sebagai butler aku tak boleh menampilkan kelemahanku di _Bocchan'_ Pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian sudah agak jauh dari manison Ciel ia mulai berlari. Ia berlari ke arah hutan dimana banyak binatang buas disana, Sebastian tidak peduli, lagi pula binatang bodoh mana yang mau mendekati setan sepertinya.

_Duak_

Sebastian memukul sebatang pohon dan membuatnya tumbang kesamping.

'Kenapa aku begitu lemah'

_Duak_

Lagi, satu pohon tumbang dipukul Sebastian,' Kalau saja aku tak lemah _Bocchan_ tak akan menjadi setan sepertiku'

Sebastian marah sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah karena ia terlalu lemah, ia juga kecewa karena ia tak dapat melindungi _Bocchan_nya. Seperti pagi ini, hati Sebastian seperti tersayat-sayat melihat tuan mudanya seperti itu. Hati? Sejak kapan setan mempunyai hati? Mungkin sejak Ciel Phantomhive memasuki kehidupan Sebastian Michaelis. Walaupun Sebastian berkali-kali menyangkalnya, namun pada kenyataannya ia mencintai tuan mudanya.

_Duak duak duak duak _

Puluhan pohon telah tumbang dipukul Sebastian. Nafasnya memburu karena luapan perasaannya. Seperti inikah kalau seorang setan sedang galau?

"Aaaarrrgghh!," teriak Sebastian dengan sangat lantang mencoba mengeluarkan emosinya.

Nafasnya masih memburu, ia lantas mengambil jam kecil dari balik bajunya, melihat sekilas jam itu lalu merapihkan seragam butlernya. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama jauh dari majikannya. Ia takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat ia meninggalkannya. Seperti saat ia meninggalkan Ciel di box atau pada saat ia meninggalkannya di kereta api. Sebastian berlari kearah manison tuannya, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Sepertinya ada sebuah ide yang dipikirkan Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel masih berdiam diri diatas kasurnya.

'Bosannya, tak ada yang dapat aku kerjakan,' Pikir Ciel.

'Apa Sebastian sudah pulang?' Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

_Tok tok tok _

Ciel langsung kembali ke posisinya seperti semula," Masuk"

Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, pasti Sebastian.

"_Bocchan_," Sebastian berjalan kedekat Ciel dan langsung menunduk kearah Ciel.

"Mohon maafkan saya, saya membawa tamu tanpa seizin anda. Tapi saya pastikan anda akan menyukainya," Kata Sebastian.

"A-apa-apaan kau," Ciel terkejut padahal ia mengira tak akan ada yang pernah masuk ke manison ini, mengingat penghuninya setan.

"Nah sekarang, mari ganti pakaian tidur ini," kata Sebastian dan dengan cepat mengganti pakaian Ciel.

"Eeh!?"

Pakaian tidur Ciel langsung berganti dengan baju mewah yang biasa Ciel pakai.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan untuk makan siang, mohon berpura-puralah untuk sekali ini saja, " Kata Sebastian dan membukakan pintu untuk Ciel,

"Dasar kau seenaknya saja,"

"Saya yakin anda akan suka ini _Bocchan_,"

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin heh?" Tanya Ciel dan menunjukan senyum meremehkan.

"Karena tamu ini special ," Kata Sebastian, member sedikit penekanan pada kata special disana.

Ciel tak mengerti apa maksud Sebastian.

'Apa yang dimaksud dengan special? Kenapa dia begitu yakin aku akan menyukainya,' Pikir Ciel.

Ciel keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk manis menikmati cemilan yang disuguhkan. Kalau melihat dari tubuhnya, mungkin baru umur 15 atau 16-an.

'Apa itu pacar Sebastian? Lumayan cantik sih,' Komentar Ciel dalam hati.

Walaupun dalam benak Ciel bertanya-tanya, ia tetap menuruti Sebastian untuk berpura-pura memakan makanan manusia.

'Cih, hampa,' Rutuk Ciel dalam hati terhadap makanan didepannya. Tak ada lagi makanan manusia yang bisa memuaskan nafsu makan Ciel, tak ada lagi makanan manis ataupun makanan pedas yang dibenci Ciel.

"Perkenalkan ini tuan saya, Patrick," Kata Sebastian memperkenalkan Ciel.

'Haah!? Patrick nama bodoh macam apa itu!?' Pikir Ciel dan _mendeath glare _Sebastian. Namun sepertinya Sebastian sudah kebal akan itu dan menatap Ciel dengan tatapan ' sudah ikuti saja'.

" Salam kenal Tu-" Perkataan gadis tadi langsung terpotong karena ia langsung tertidur bersandar ke kursinya.

"Hei Sebastian jelaskan semuanya!," Perintah Ciel dan menoleh lagi kearah Sebastian.

"Saya sudah memasuki obat tidur dalam makanan tersebut, tenang saja setan seperti _Bocchan_ tak akan terkena efeknya," Jelas Sebastian.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud, bodoh! Apa maksudnya kau membawa perempuan yang bahkan aku saja tak mengenalnya!" Bentak Ciel, ia tak mau ada sembarangan orang yang memasuki manisonya, apalagi kalau orang itu di curigainya sebagai 'kekasih Sebastian'.

'Jangan-jangan Sebastian tidak lagi tersenyum karena sudah ada perempuan ini,' Pikir Ciel. Wah-wah tuan muda Phantomhive sedang benar-benar cemburu sekarang, ya kan?

" Ini akan jadi makanan anda tuan," Jawab Sebastian.

"Makanan?" Ciel bingung sekarang,' Aku bukan kanibal'

"Jiwa, Karena kata anda, anda sudah bosan berpura-pura lagi. Apa perlu aku tunjukan cara memakan jiwa ini, _Bocchan_?" Tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menundukan kepalanya lagi," Dasar bodoh"

Ciel menampar Sebastian cukup kencang. Sebastian tidak merasakan sakit yang bearti, namun ia terkejut, Sebastian tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya Senyum. Kenapa kau tak lagi tersenyum? Apa karena jiwaku sudah tak dapat dimakan lagi?" Tanya Ciel, suaranya beergetar seperti tadi pagi.

Sebastian menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan tuannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum kalau orang yang kucintai sedang tersiksa seperti ini," Kata Sebastian dan mengangkat kepala Ciel dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata Ciel sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang, dengan lembut Sebastian menyeka air mata yang baru saja keluar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan saya _Bocchan_, Saya tak cukup kuat untuk melindunyi anda sehingga anda seperti ini," Kata Sebastian dan tersenyum, senyum pertama setelah lebih dari satu tahun.

"Memang salahmu, bodoh," Ciel mangatakannya dengan jelas, namun wajahnya menyiratkan kelegaan.

'Ah _Bocchan_ku sudah kembali seperti semula,' Pikir Sebastian.

"Karena makanan sudah ada sampai sini. Jadi, tunjukan padaku bagaimana cara memakannya," kata Ciel sambil menyeringai.

"Yes, my Lord," Kata Sebastian menunduk.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk meluluhkan kekerasan hati Ciel. Tapi, Sebastian banyak waktu – sangat banyak waktu- untuk meluluhkan hati tuannya. Bagi Ciel asalkan ada Sebastian dan ia tetap tersenyum padanya, bukan masalah jika ia harus terjebak didunia selamanya. Karena ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan senyum butlernya.

The End

.

.

.

Karena Nana bukan setan, jadi Nana gak tau gimana cara makan jiwa ._. Sebastian sama Ciel nya OOC gak?

.

Review please


End file.
